narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Surging Stages
|image=KeiLRATech.png |kanji=洶域 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kyōiki |parent jutsu=Lightning Release Armour |related jutsu=Eight Gates, Body Revival Technique, Pressure Points of Harm and Death |jutsu classification=Nintaijutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release, Chakra Flow, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Kei Yotsuki, Gekijou |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Surging Stages (洶域, Kyōiki) is a technique invented by Kei Yotsuki, to amplify his astounding physical power even more. By using bio-electricity to push the body, Kei can push the body to its own limits for more power, and for someone like him (with his naturally enhanced body) increase their power to frightening levels. As the name suggests, similar to the Eight Gates, there are levels to this technique, dubbed stages. Usage By using his control over his own bio-electrical fields, Kei pushes the powers of Lightning Release Armor a little bit further. Kei possesses 100% control over his brain, allowing him to remove his body's restrictions on its powers. This doubles his power. This is called the First Stage. There are six stages, and having them all active is referred to as the Supercharged Condition (超諭, Chōyū Kyō), pushing the body's prowess very well. Each stage increases the user's control over the user's muscles, from 20% to 100% by the fourth stage. Eventually equaling the power of the First Stage, the Surging Stages then allows for the usage of adrenaline to increase their strength even further as well as another technique. This jutsu also allows for the usage of Lightning Release: Quick Flash: By using LRA's cloak as a field, the user is capable of transmitting all electrical impulses from their brain in a straight line directly to the part of the body they want to use, completely bypassing their nervous system. Allowing for them to react literally at lightning speed, as all it takes for lightning fast currents to get to their body parts. Due to the enhanced capabilities of the body in these stages, the body can handle this prowess. Similar to the mastery of the First gate, using this with mastery can lower/eliminate the damage you receive from using it. Stages *'First Stage:' This stage doubles the the users overall power, allowing them 40% control over muscle power. *'Second Stage:' Increases the user's power and speed even more to 60%. *'Third Stage:' Increases the user's power and speed even more to 80%. *'Fourth Stage:' Increases the user's power and speed even more to 100%. (Essentially, the first Gate). *'Fifth Stage:' Increases the user's power and speed forcibly even more, invoking the body's adrenaline to push it past its limits. *'Sixth Stage:' Increases the user's speed and reflexes using Lightning Release: Quick Flash. *'Seventh Stage': Not really a stage, but this refers to masters of the technique who have used it as a stepping stone to open (and hopefully master) the Eight gates. Trivia *Kei developed this after the Civil War, when he dedicated his main self to taijutsu and kenjutsu (except when important missions and matters occurred), leaving his clones to his other duties as Head Ninja and ANBU head, and to train in other areas. *Kei notes that this can be combined with Sage Mode, Steam Ninjutsu, Pressure Points of Harm and Death, or Eight Gates, to dominate in physical prowess completely. *Inspired partially by Killua, from Hunter x Hunter, and a Lightning Magic Move from Magi.